


Inner Agent 3?

by KayKay000915



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aftermath, Agent 4 third wheeling, Anal Sex, Bottom Agent 8, Forced Sex, M/M, Play Fighting, Small Consent, Top Agent 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKay000915/pseuds/KayKay000915
Summary: After the victory of the fight against TarTar, Agent 3 requests to talk with Agent 8 privately. The Octoling figured the Inkling wanted to have a final battle, but to his unknown, much more unexpected happened...
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 17





	Inner Agent 3?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick Oneshot I wrote a while back and I decided to publish for others to enjoy! <3  
> Thank you for checking out this story! Much love!

“That was some good kicking out there, Agent 8, really sure learned a lot and I’m proud of you for that.” Captain cuttlefish smiled and placed a hand down onto the much younger Octoling’s shoulder.. “I know it was a lot to handle but you did great. You saved the world squirt.” He finished and patted Agent 8’s shoulder before taking his hand back.

Agent 8 smiled and looked up at the older Inkling. “Thank you sir, I’m glad it’s just all over and I’m finally free, that we are all finally free.” He let out a chuckle at the end of his sentence.

“That’s my Octo!” Pearl cheered as she held up a peace sign, smiling. Marina just gave out a shy smile of joy. “Yeah, we are all safe in sound.” Agent 8 blushed and smiled once again, than his mood changed after he looked around. “Where’s Agent 3?” He asked to the group of mixed Inklings and Octolings. They all looked around the large open filed.

“I’ll text the chatroom.” Marina walked over to the helicopter and pulled out her laptop, opening it up and turning on the device. “That Squid disappeared in a heart beat.” Pearl joked as she still kept looking around for the young Squid. “He always likes to run off and explore, that’s just how that Squiddo goes.” Captain cuttlefish explained. Agent 8 tilted his heard and turned back to Marina, waiting for an answer.

“So, did the guy text back? Or did he ghost you.” Pearl smirked, walking over to the female Octoling. Marina kept looking at her screen for a while till a ding was heard from the laptop. “Oh! That’s Agnet 3, let me see...” she leaned closer at the computer, reading the text.

“Oh, umm Agent 8, you might want to come read this.” Marina looked back up and waved over to the other Octoling. Agent 8 cocked his brows and walked over to the side of the helicopter, right next to Marina. “Look.” The female Octoling turned over her laptop so Agent 8 was able to read what was on the screen.

A chat room was shown which seemed to be a private message between Agnet 3 and Marina. A small paragraph was shown that was from Agent 3 that read:

**[Agent 3]: Hey! Sorry about leaving so soon, you all looked busy celebrating! I headed over back to Marie, Callie, and Agent 4, we are all at the base and relaxing, but now I’m at the practice area and I want you to let Agent 8 know that I will be waiting from him there. I need to talk to him in private and if it’s ok for him to head over there once you guys are done. Thanks and I’ll see you all soon!**

Agent 8 looked up at Marina and than again at the screen. “Agent 3 wants to talk to me? Alone?” He asked. Marina just shrugged and closed her laptop slowly. “Apparently so, I’m not sure why though,” she paused and turned back to the other two Inklings waiting on the situation. “We should head back now to base, Agent 8 needs to go to Agnet 3 for something important.” She ordered as she hopped onto the helicopter. Pearl jumped onto the aircraft and next to Marina. “Sounds good, it’s getting cold out here anyway.” She laughed. Captain cuttlefish opened the front door and hopped onto the pilot seat. Agent 8 got onto the vehicle next to Marina and Pearl.

“Everyone ready?” Cuttlefish asked to the three younger ones in the back seats. “Let’s fly squids and Octos!” Pearl cheered, earning and laugh from Marina and Agent 8.

...

“Agent 3?” Agent 8 walked around the small field. Around were targets, weapons, sub weapons, ink tanks, and just about anything that helped all the Agents train for anything. As he walked around he remembered some of the times Agent 3 told him about the way he and Agent 4 would mess around and have fun while preparing for the worst. He stopped at the middle of the field, looking around to see no one in sight. “Hmm, weird.” He spoke to himself.

“Sorry, was doing something real quick, how was it?” Agent 3 jumped down from the top of a wall, frightening the Octoling that was below him. “Holy shit! You scared the crap out of me.” Agent 8 tried to catch his breath after taking a few steps back. Agent 3 just chuckled and walked closer to the Octoling. “Sorry, thought you saw me for a second.” He turned away so his back was facing Agent 8.

“Well, it went better than expected, I’m glad we are all alive.” Agent 8 softly cheered. Agent 3 turned his head to look at the Octoling once again. He smiled and lifted up his arms in a shrug. “You were amazing, but what I wanted to ask you is what do you plan on doing now? You’re pretty much the second living Octoling in Inkopolis. What’s next for you?” Agent 3 leaned against the small wall he jumped down from. Agent 8 walked closer to Agent 3 and leaned next to him. “What do you mean? Are you asking what I’m going to do next? In life?” He tried to make himself clear. Agent 3 just laughed and nodded his head.

“Yeah, I mean have you not realized that you are free now? You aren’t trapped under the surface anymore and you don’t have to do all these crazy orders from anyone anymore.” He turned to look Agent 8 in the eyes. The Octoling looked down and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” The Inkling smiles and softly patted the top of Agent 8’s head. “You know you can start to live an actual teens life.” Agent 3 took his hand back from the Octoling’s head. He looked up at the sky and from the area they were in, the plaza tower was able to be seen in the distance. “Ever thought of starting to play turf wars and all that? From all the skills I saw in those test, you will make a great teammate for battles.” Agent 8 looked down at the floor to think.

He thought of what other Inklings will think once they see an Octoling playing in any type of battle.

_-Look it’s an Octoling, probably here to take our power again!-_

_-Everyone target the Octoling, he deserves it.-_

_-Why will they allow a killer Octoling into our games and trust him? He could be a spy planning on revenge.-_

“I’m not sure, what will people think?” Agent 8 looked back up at the other Agent. Agent 3 sighed and turned to face the Octo completely.

“They love you Agent 8, everyone knows about you. Do you think they say bad things to Marina? No, because she did what changed her look to everybody, and so did you. You saved all of them so why will they hate on you just because of what species you are?” Agent 3 smiled. Agent 8 just nodded and chuckled. “You’re right, I’m probably just a bit nervous to finally meet more people.” He sighed.

Agent 3 giggled and looked down to his side, slowly taking something out of his pocket. Agent 8 tilted his head as he watch Agent 3 lift up the small object and held it close to his face. “Remember this? From when we first met?” He showed the small object, watching as Agent 8’s expression change from confusion to awe.

“Is that what I think it is?” He gasped, scooting closer to the Squid to get a better look. What was in Agent 3’s hand was a small, gold tinted, very pointy, and rusted toothpick. “Yeah, when we found this we always thought we were so rich, and it’s just a toothpick.” Agent 3 laughed out, remembering the two when they were younger.

It was two years ago when the two found that toothpick lost in the middle of no where. They asked Captain Cuttlefish if he knew where it came from but all the older Inking said was that it was made of real gold.

“I was thinking that since you know, you don’t have a lot of gear for battles and all that, maybe you can have this as your first gear choice, you will look like a true pro with this bad boy on.” Agent 3 smirked. Agent 8’s jaw flew open, not believing what the Inkling offered. “Really? I mean you would look amazing to wear that since you know a lot more than me, but giving it to me? Are you sure?” The Octoling asked quickly. Agent 3 walked away from the wall, turning back to look at the confused Octoling before continuing. “Yeah, but I’m not just going to give it to you. Let’s have a small practice round. If you can beat me, this toothpick will be yours. Forever.” He smirked. Agent 8 looked around than back at the Inkling.

“Oh, ok than, what do I get to use?” He stood straight from the wall and watched as Agent 3 turned yet again and walked over to a small shed that carried all the practice weapons. He opened the door and looked around till he found the same Octoshot Agent 8 first used when he was found in the subway. And than he got hold of his usually heroshit replica for himself. He walked out of the shed, tossing the Octoshot to the Octoling.

Agent 8 held the weapon closet to his chest, like if it was the life of him.

“Alright, here are the rules. Since we don’t got spawners, who ever call mercy wins, and no matter what the other does, the only way for it to stop is if mercy is called out.” Agent 3 smirked once again. Agent 8 tilted his head. “What do you mean by what ever the other does? Aren’t we just shooting each other? Or, Are we like doing a mini game to go with this?” The Squid laughed, shaking his head from the words that came out of the Octoling’s mouth.

“Oh no, it’s just you know, getting down ‘n dirty in ink, just shooting each other till one of us can’t handle it anymore.” He walked over to the opposite side of the field. Agent 8 on the other hand was frozen from where he stood.

“Ok, once you move and shoot, that’s when we will start so when ever you’re ready, come at me.” Agent 3 smiled as he stood in position. The Octoling stood there confused at first, his heart beating a mile a minute. “Ok ok, I got this.” He promised himself under his breath. Than he quickly pulled the trigger, running over to Agent 3 as he shot Ink everywhere. “Now that’s more like it!” Agent 3 quickly shot to his left, ducking down into squid form and running away from the charging Octoling. Agent 8 stopped on his path and turned to see Agent 3 back to where the Octoling first started from.

“Now if you want to play with us Inklings, you got to learn two things, some run and some fight. Now come try to shot me without me attacking you.” He cheered, waiting for Agent 8 to attack again.

The Octoling chuckled and shot a path of ink to swim into and go after the Inkling. “Good! Good!” Agent 3 smiled as he continued to make small paths and swim away from the other Agent.

The Octoling jumped out of one of his path, pulling the trigger of his gun and spraying a good layer of ink everywhere around him, most finally hitting onto Agent 3 as he tried to run away.

“See, you did good.” Agent 3 jumped out of his ink and stood at where he got hit from. “Now here’s the hard part, let’s see if you can make me call out for mercy while I fight back.” He grinned. Agent 8 gulped, scared of what it was to come. He watched as the Inkling ran towards him at full speed.

“Oh shit!” Agent 8 cursed out as he tried to duck down into his ink, but was stopped and pushed down onto the ground, harshly. He let out a wheezing noise as he fell down on the ink covered floor, laying on his back as Agent 3 landed ontop of the smaller Octoling. The Inkling straddled The Octolings hips, throwing his hero shot and using both hands to pin down Agent 8’s wrist above his head.

Agent 8 panted, looking up at the Inkling shocked. “Agent 3? What are you doing?” He asked while trying to catch his breath. The Squid just tilted his head in a sassy way and leaned in closer to Agent 8’s face. “Oh well, you will never know what anyone could do to you, but it would be a shame if you call out mercy now, don’t you want that toothpick?” He chuckled into the Octoling’s ear, freaking out Agent 8.

“W-What? What are you saying?! Please don’t do this, I thought we were just playing a simple turf or something.” The Octoling tried to get the other off of his slim body, but was too weak to even break his hands free. “Oh don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you or anything, just want to,” he paused as he softly placed his lips onto Agent 8’s, putting his tongue inside the others mouth and tasting around. Agent 8 had his eyes wide opened, but slowly closed them and slowly kissed back, not being able to understand what’s going on in this situation.

“See, you will enjoy this.” Agent 3 whispered, gently starting to grind against the Octoling. Agent 8 let out small pants and moans, looking to the side as he felt the pressure and pleasure going down against the twos abdomens. “Does this feel good? Maybe you can hold onto that mercy a little bit longer.” Agent 3 started to move his hips faster, rubbing against the other boys lower half. “Ahh... A-Agent 3...” Agent 8 gasped, moving his head back to face the Inkling, yet still keeping his eyes shut. “Please!”

Agent 3 stopped, looking down into the Octoling that was underneath him. “Please? So you want me to do more? Didn’t know you were like that Agent 8.” He dirty talked. Agent 3 let go of one of Agent 8’s wrist and used his other hand to hold down both of the Octoling’s hands. He now used his free hand to softly rub around Agent 8’s exposed stomach. The Octoling looked down to watch as the Inklings hand went down from his chest to his lower abdomen, pausing below his belly button before continuing untill his hand was cupping the Octoling’s crotch over his jeans.

“Agent 3, why are you doing this?” The Octoling panted once again, feeling the way the other Agent’s hand slowly rubbed against the bulge. “Because, you always looked hot in this suit, as I watched you fight off all those test, you looked extremely sexy. All covered in ink and panting for air, and of course I wanted you to feel good, since now you have no more weight on your shoulders, watching you chase after me was such a turn on.” He sighed as he looked into the Octoling’s eyes. Agent 8 just stood quite, not knowing what to say next.

Than he let out a loud cry as he felt Agent 3’s hand travel underneath his black jeans and got hold of his member. “Ah-!” the Octoling coughed out, now heavily breathing and shutting his eyes tight while trying to free his wrist from the Inklings hands to cover his face from embarrassment. “You seem to be enjoying this Agent 8, you don’t have to hide from me or fight back. Why don’t you just let this happen and enjoy yourself?” Agent 3 spoke softly, slowly moving his hand up and down around the Octoling’s shaft. Agent 8 was not able to form words, this feeling was too much to him especially since he has never done something like this before. He couldn’t process what was even happening. “Agent 3, I cant-“ he tried to speak, but was cut off with more force by Agent 3’s hand.

“Can’t what? Can’t understand what’s happening? If you relax and let me show you, I’ll be able to let you know exactly what happens.” Agent 3 took his hand out of the Octoling’s jeans and brushed it off. “What are you doing now?” Agent 8 freaked out, feeling the Inkling slowly pull down his jeans and exposing his lower half. “Oh don’t worry, you will enjoy it.” Agent 3 smiled, pulling down the black skinny jeans till they covered the Octoling’s ankles.

Agent 8 shivered, keeping his eyes locked on the Inkling’s as well. “There, have you ever done something like this before? I’m sure you will love it.” He whispered in the Octoling’s ear. Agent 3 than let go of the Octoling’s wrist and picked himself up so he can also unbuckle his own belt and lower down his shorts. The Octoling looked at the size Agent 3 had, trying to figure out what’s going on in this situation. “Agent 3, this is insane!” Agent 8 yet again complained. The Squid just lowered himself back down and placed a gentle kiss on the Octoling’s forehead before continuing. “It’s not going to hurt, I promise, now I’m going to ask you this-“ he paused to yet again give another kiss on Agent 8’s neck. “-Do you want to look at me while this happens?” Agent 8 tilted his head, not only of the confusion but also the fact that the Inkling ducked back down to bite on his neck. “Y-yes.” The Octo panted out, not fully knowing what his answer meant.

Agent 3 smirked. “Sounds good to me.” He picked his head back up from Agent 8’s neck to see his face fully. The Octoling was sweating everywhere, and his mouth was slightly opened as his eyes were wide opened.

The Inkling than moved his hand from the Octoling’s side to his own face and licked two of his fingers slowly. Agent 8 just stared down as he watched the Inkling remove his fingers from his mouth and moved it down between the Octoling’s legs.

“Agent 3?- What are yo-“

The Octoling was cut off as he tried to hold in his gasp. “-Agent 3!” He coughed out as he felt the Inkling’s fingers slid inside him. “It’s to prepare you, hun.” Agent 3 tried to calm down the Octoling. He placed his lips onto the other’s and swallowed Agent 8’s moans coming out of his throat.

Agent 3 slowly added a third and forth finger, making Agent 8 cry even more and pull away from the make out session. “Ah- why does it feel like t-that-!” He cries out and the Inkling on top of him started to bite onto his ear. “Don’t worry, it will be over soon and than a more pleasure feeling will come.” Agent 3 smiled as he finger fucked the other male. Agent 8’s breathing became heavier as the Inkling moved his fingers around, expanding inside. “I-It hurts 3!” Agent 8 cried out once again.

Agent 3 looked down at the Octoling. His face was such a mess and the expression just turns on Agent 3 even more. He scissored his fingers a few more times before completely moving his hand out. Agent 8 sighed heavily, finally being able to catch his breath and feel comfortable. “Sorry but that part does feel a bit awkward but I’m done, so you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Agent 3 kissed the Octoling on the nose, feeling the hot air Agent 8 was letting out as he tried to relax. “But if I was you, I wouldn’t get too comfortable, cuz now we can finally start.” The Inkling smirked. Agent 8 opened his eyes and looked at the Inkling on top of him in a confused way. “Start?”

Agent 3 chuckled. “Yea, I wanna be inside your adorable ass.” He dirty talked, and getting the Octoling worried. “Inside?” The Octo asked, but he knew Agent 3 wouldn’t probably answer his question. And he was right. “I’ll show you what I mean.” The Inkling replied. He positioned himself so his erection was lined up against the Octoling’s entrance. Agent 8 felt the small pressure on the outside of his anus, he had no clue what Agent 3 planned on doing but all he did know was that the feeling would definitely be worse then the Squid’s fingers. “Ready?” Agent 3 whispered and ducked down to give a small kiss right between the Octoling’s eyes. Agent 8 just nodded slowly, taking small breaths as he prepared for the worst to happen. Maybe it won’t be as bad and he would actually enjoy it, but all he knows is that it will definitely feel awkward at first.

The Inkling gave the Octoling a quick kiss on his lips before moving his hips forward, and Agent 8 definitely lost it from there. “Ahhh- fuck!” The Octo cursed out. He arched his back and rolled his head to the side as he shut his eyes closed. “-shit.” Agent 3 sighed as he lowered his head and shut his eyes while he continued to push inside the Octoling till he was fully in. He took a few breaths and looked up to see Agent 8 panting for air. “H-how does that feel?” The Inkling quickly asked. Agent 8 couldn’t even form words. The solid length in his lower area made it impossible for him to think straight. He just nodded his head and let out a small moan that made Agent 3 smirk. “I’ll take that as you enjoying this, I just wanna remind you that it will feel weird for a bit but don’t worry it will start feeling like heaven later. Get ready for this.”

The Inkling pinned the Octoling’s hands above his head, using his wrist to support his own body. Agent 8 had his legs on each side of the Inkling’s waist, shaking slightly from the actions Agent 3 was giving him. The Inkling moved his hips back and pulled out till only the tip of his member remained inside then rolling his hip back into the Octoling. “Ah-“ Agent 8 moaned out. He tried to move his hand to cover his mouth but was stopped by Agent 3’s grip on his wrist.

So all he was left to do was scream out.

“3! Ah-“ the Octoling cried out as Agent 3 kept moving his hips back and forth, slamming into Agent 8. “Damn, you’re so beautiful, making all these cute noises because of me.” Agent 3 panted out as he continued to rock his hips into the Octoling. Agent 8 just kept moaning out, rambling random sounds that didn’t even form words. He felt the Inkling above him move one of his hands from above his head and wrapped his hand around his own now forming erection. “Geez- 3!” The Octo coughed out as he felt Agent 3 move his hand up and down his shaft in the same rhythm as his hips. The touch of the Octoling’s erection and the feeling of Agent 3 inside was already too overwhelming for him.

“A-Agent 3! I feel-“ he shut his eyes as he tried to finish his sentence, but the Inkling continued to give pleasure to Agent 8.

“Are you about to come? I want you to come when I’m done.” Agent 3 hissed, tightening his grip around Agent 8’s shaft. The Octoling could already feel the cramp forming between his legs, the orgasm was building up but due to Agent 3’s hold, he had to suffer with the pain. “P-Please 3! Let me co-“ he was stopped due to the Inkling slamming into him with a bit more force then usually.

“Not till I’m done with you, baby.” Agent 3 whispered. He lowered his head down so he could lay his lips against the Octoling’s, and once again sticking his tongue inside and swallowed the screams coming out of Agent 8.

The Octoling didn’t have the strength to move his lips to kiss back the Inkling, all he could do was moan into Agent 3’s mouth and use his free hand that Agent 3 let go to dig his nails into the Inkling’s shoulder.

“I’m about to come.” Agent 3 cried out into Agent 8’s mouth. He slammed into the Octoling a few more times before finally releasing his orgasm.

And as promised, he loosened his grip around the Octoling and let Agent 8 have his orgasm as well. Agent 3 backed away from the Octoling’s lips as the two both moaned out and tried to catch each other’s breaths. Agent 3 released Agent 8’s other hand and slammed both of his hands on to the floor each side of the Octoling’s head. Agent 8 sighed of relief and placed one of his forearms against his forehead and his other hand still dug into the Inkling’s shoulder.

“Damn, I-“ Agent 8 once again couldn’t finish his sentence, the feeling of Agent 3 still inside of him was distracting, even if the Inkling wasn’t moving. “It was amazing, right?” Agent 3 chuckled and licked the side of the Octoling’s head.

“Y-Yeah, I just wanna say I was not expecting this to happen when I first read that text message.” Agent 8 chuckled as well, also blushing from the lick Agent 3 gave. “I knew you wouldn’t, but hey, you didn’t call out for mercy.” The Inkling smirked. Agent 8 smiled as well.

“True, but you didn’t either, so who wins?” Agent 8 asked, titling his head as he looked up to the Squid that was still on top of him, and also inside of him. “Well, I guess you do.” Agent 3 sighed with pleasure. “Because I for sure call mercy for that great experience I had with you, like I would totally do it again, just call out the mercy of never stopping.” He laughed.

Agent 3 finally pulled out of the Octoling and got onto his knees. He pulled his pants back on and helped Agent 8 up from to floor to sit up. He also helped the Octoling put his jeans back on.

The Octo could still feel the cum the Squid released in him, dripping down his thin legs. “I’m definitely going to be sore tomorrow, thanks to you.” Agent 8 sighed and gave a look at Agent 3. “Yeah, don’t worry because you are no longer a virgin... Which is good.” He joked as he helped Agent 8 up to his feet.

The Inkling slid his hand into his side pocket and tossed the toothpick to the Octoling, which he caught perfectly with his hands.

“And that’s for you, it will give you swim speed in turf matches, and also.” Agent 3 walked up to the other Agent and gave a quick kiss on the lips. “Thanks for the fun, if you ever wanna do that again, ring me up.” He smiled as he held his hand up to form a phone. Agent 8 just shook his head. “You really are something 3.” He joked.

“I am and always will be, well let’s go get some rest then, it’s probably late. I’m not sure how long we were going for.” The Squid mentioned, and the a Octoling agreed. “Yea, I’m pretty tired.”

The two walked across the field of the practice area and into the hallway that leads to the main building. “By the way 8, I love you.” Agent 3 whispered to the shorter Octoling, and all Agent 8 had to do was freeze in shock and turned to the Inkling, face turned completely red.

“Well damn, it’s almost four in the morning and I finally found you two. Seems like you had fun with your talk.” Agent 4 cut off the moment. Agent 3 and 8 both stood in their place and turned to face the second male Inkling that was now present. “Agent 4! Ahhhh... it’s nice to see you here, we were just getting a drink.” Agent 3 chuckled nervously. Agent 4 just crossed his arms and sighed.

“Yeah, don’t just pretend I didn’t witness the heated sex you two had out there.” He growled, pointing a finger at the two.

“Ok, we can explain.” Agent 8 held his hands up in a defensive way. Agent 3 just took a few steps closer to the other Inkling. “What? You jealous? Cause I don’t see a problem with that, now if you excuse us, we are going to sleep now. Peace.” Agent 3 snapped. He grabbed onto Agent 8’s hand and dragged him past Agent 4 and took them to their bed rooms.

“I am not! Just surprised that I saw that, but whatever I see now that you’re too overprotective, just don’t do something like that out in the open. You two are lucky no one else saw besides me. I had to distract Marina from almost checking up on you two, and you know how she is about Agent 8, she would have murdered you Agent 3, so you should thank me.” Agent 4 talked back as he watched the two walk away.

Agent 8 turned his head back around and replied. “Thanks Agent 4, sorry about him, he’s just kinda like what you said, overprotective.” The Octoling laughed as the two turned the hallway.

Agent 4 just crossed his arms again and smiled. “I knew there was something about them.” He sighed to himself as he made his way back to his room.

...

“So what did Agent 3 tell you?” Marina asked as she poured coffee into her squid sisters mug. Agent 8 just choked on a piece of waffle he was eating, earning a weirded out expression from Pearl who was seated next to him.

“You good? Did Agent 3 do something odd or is that waffle funky?” The short Inkling asked. Agent 8 just shook his head and quickly wiped his mouth. “No, no. Nothing happened, just swallowed wrong. But Um, he gave me this headgear and asked if I planned on playing in any turf, that’s all.” He spat out a little too quickly.

Marina just smiled warmly. “That’s sweet, and you better be careful out there.” She warned, and the younger Octoling nodded in agreement. “Sure will.” Marina smiled again and turned around to make herself a plate of waffles.

That was the perfect time for Pearl to stand up from her seat and get close to Agent 8 and whispered in his ear. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell her either, even though Agent 4 stopped her from seeing, he didn’t stop me.” She backed away and winked at Agent 8.

All the Octoling could do was blush in embarrassment and sink into his chair more to hide. “Well damn, Why didn’t Agent 3 ask to talk in a bed room or some shit.” Agent 8 sighed under his breath.

Agent 4 and Pearl are definitely going to pick on him for what they saw.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 I hope you enjoyed


End file.
